


Fuzzy Memory

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Might have to write some comedy now, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Donna can't remember.
Series: January Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fuzzy Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'haze'

Donna couldn’t remember what happened last night. It wasn’t the first time this had happened - she’d probably just gone out with her mates, had a bit too much to drink. But when she realised she couldn’t remember the day before, or the one before that… in fact that most of 2009 was nothing but a haze, she began to worry.

Her family wouldn’t tell her either. It was probably nothing good then, she reckoned, something they didn’t want to talk about. And so she did her best to ignore it.

She never did remember what happened, in that missing 2009.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
